Jack Atlas' pain
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Jack Atlas has alot of pain. Be it physical or emotional. But the girl who saved him ends up being the one who wants to kill him. The girl he loves! He tries to save her, to repay her, but it's too late. The thoughts and actions of Jack Atlas JxC


**_I DO NOT OWN YUGO 5D's! Wish I did. _****_PROLOGUE_**

* * *

I was not an emotional person. I was not the kind to tell my true feelings, rather dash them away. But this girl. This one, simple, clumsy reporter girl had changed (some) of that.

I used to be cold, ruthless, and careless. I would betray my friends, practically my family, to get what I wanted. My heart was cold and barren, letting no one in. I would laugh at weaker men who fell before me, and went upon any who though they were better than I. I would sneer at defeat, thinking it would and couldn't ever harm me.

But my past came around and told me otherwise. It slapped me in the face saying,"This is a reality call! You're not as great as you think!" It left me hurting, an odd feeling was just radiating around me. Hate, payback, and embarrassment.

Defeat also landed me into the hospital. That is where I had first met the girl who had changed me forever. She was incognito, and I thought she was just any other nurse, trying to sneak a peak at the wounded ,"Adonis" Jack Atlas. I had first not known her name, messing it up and also calling her names such as ,"Dimwit, moron, and idiot." she had taken my icy blows without showing one sign of defeat as others did, and this surprised me.

She had saved me from a drone, and basically the woman I despised. If you know her, you will know what I mean. That's right. Mina.

Ugh. She would make me do things I would NEVER do (Which causes me to... uh... retaliate more) And her voice was as annoying to me as nails on chalkboards. But I'm getting past the point. I'm talking about Carly right now.

No matter what was wrong with me, Carly was always there, like my own mini cheer leader. Whether it was physical or emotional pain,(which I showed neither sign of) she was always there for me.

Until that day...

I had told her I would tell her everything once everything blew over. I had grown an attachment to Carly. One that I never would have thought I could ever have with another. She had made me feel something I had never felt. I didn't know it at the time, and brushed it away.

When I would save her from her latest disasters (Which happened alot) my heart would soar. When she blushed and giggled, I had to stiffle my laughter. I, of most people, do not show emotion. I had learned to be clean and cold. But Carly changed that. She taught me how to open up (Though I still protested against her on that. I still don't.). She made me a truer and nicer person. Of course, I would never tell her that. I would never tell her how much she changed me, how much better of a person I was.

But when I told her I didn't want her around because I thought she was one of the paparazzi, I wouldn't have thought that she would believe me. I mean, after all the insults and being around me so long, I thought she would have fought back a little more harder than just, "Don't you want me around?" Of course I want you around, you stupid girl! Can't you see that? But I had learned to cover my feelings quite well, and that's why I turned away because, though behind her thick glasses, I could see tears welding up in her eyes.

That's when I figured out I loved her. That was the odd feeling.

It took all the strength I had to walk away. It took all I had to not go back to her and just go back to her apartment and act as if nothing happened.

But I couldn't. I didn't want her to get involved. I didn't want her to get hurt. I needed to keep her at a distance because I didn't want my kind, pure Carly to get sucked into this darkness that was evolving. No, Carly meant too much to me to let that happen.

But that was not the day I was talking about. Oh, no. I would have had the day before happen a thousand times over to shake the feeling I had the day after. The day after changed my life completely.

_**FLASHBACK**:_

I was in the middle of test-riding my new duel runner (After that little encounter with defeat left my old runner totaled.) when, all of a sudden, I felt a disturbance. I saw the neon hieroglyph in the sky and the purple fire wrapping itself around the Arcadia Movement building. I had decided to check it out, though I knew exactly what was happening.

Some Signer was dueling a Dark Signer.

I, along with Yusei (the defeat I was talking about earlier), Akiza, and little Luna are Signers. We fought for good and light. Goodwin had told me at that time about some weird, evil mumbo jumbo stuff I didn't care to pay attention too. Something about the king of the underworld or something. I was trying to wrack my brain to remember what I had listened to, but it wasn't much. Dark Signers were the opposite of us, that I remember. They fought for darkness and evil.

But I knew that if you got involved with Dark Signers, you were screwed. So I knew one of our Signers (We were still missing one. There were only 4 when there should have been 5) were in deep trouble. I decided to go and 'help'.

My mind was still wrapped around Carly. That final face I had saw her in... I never wanted to relive that. When I would see her again, I would never let myself see that face.

Tanner (A green haired freak who thought he could beat me in the pro leagues) was holding Leo (Lunas' brother) and told me it had been Akiza in the building. HE JUST LEFT HER IN THERE! I had to save the pathetic Signer. There were only 4 of us. 3 would be the end of the world non-sense that Goodwin was always talking about.

I called for Akiza, knowing there was not much time. The building was crumbling by the second. I had only a few moments before... But that's when I noticed them. They were bent and cracked, but I knew well of what they were.

Carlys' glasses.

My heart dropped when I noticed it was hers. Carly never left anywhere without her glasses. The stupid girl couldn't see without them. That meant she had to be amongst the rubble somewhere. "Carly!" I yelled with no response. "Carly? Carly? Are you in here?" my heart was pounding. If Carly was in here, I had to look for her. _CARLY! NO! _I thought as it really started to sink in. Carly was... The buildings fourth floor was caving in, right on top of me.

"Jack." I heard my name called weakly. It was Akiza. She was laid face down, and I picked her up. "Carly." I murmured. I couldn't stay to look anylonger. The building was actually falling on top of me harder now. _Carly, please don't be dead. Carly, may this just be coinsidence! PLEASE! Carly, please be alright! _I thought as I strooned Akiza on my lap, started my duel runner, and rushed out of the crumbling Arcadia movement building.

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

But then, a few months later and more knowledge of Dark Signers, I got a crude awakening. Yusei had just finished a duel, and the entire Dark Signer cast were infront of us. I saw her, but then they started to disappear.

I gasped and ran, the feeling of hope and terror running through me. No this couldn't be, right? No, I couldn't consieve of it.

"Hey you!" I yelled, having the lone woman stop dead in her tracks. The fog was so thick, so wet. I could feel the small dropplets smash onto my face. The hooded girl turned slightly, not letting me see her face. "Yeah, you! Why do you look so farmiliar?" When I got within arms reach of her, she started to run. But it was too late. I caught the back of her hood, and pulled back.

I gasped in shock and horror. C-Carly? I was completely shaken. The girl I had been hunting for and fearing the worst of was right infront of me. I knew her hairstyle from anywhere. It was Carly."I-I don't believe it!" I stated.

"Carly, is that really you?" I asked, not wanting to know the obvious answer. She turned and said,"Yes." Her eyes were as dark and dead as night. It slightly frightened me. My Carly, a Dark Signer?

"Carly, what happened to you? Who did this to you? Tell me!" I said, knowing that to become a Dark Signer, you must... I gulped. Die.

"If it's answers that you want, you'll have to meet me at the tower. Tomorrow! Til' then Jack." I saw a tear come from her eye, and she ran further into the dark fog. "Carly." I said, and stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Bye!

-I.L.J.A.


End file.
